A First Kiss
by Sunrise.2016
Summary: A curious kid asked his father about kissing a girl.


Fanfic: A First Kiss

Author: Sunrise

Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine. Bruno Heller and CBS made me addicted to the show, all their fault. And now I love to imagine how it goes.

Rate: M, Romance and Family

Summary: A curious kid asked his father about kissing a girl.

* * *

"Dad, I need your advice in... something."

"All right." Patrick Jane finished cleaning his hands after replanted some gardenias next the cabin. His smile met his son, an eleven year-old boy with Lisbon's eyes and attitude. "I'm all ears."

"I… well, there is a girl in my class…"

Jane laughed loud, but stopped when he saw his boy grimace. "Ok, sorry!"

"She wants to… to kiss me."

"Wow, and are you interested in her?"

"I… don't know." The boy sat on the grass.

"OK." Jane sat down next to the boy and stared at the lake. "You know a first kiss on a love one is magical. It's not just a touch of lips, but an exchange of affection and intimacy."

"Dad, cut the romance, ok?! You and mom don't "exchange affection and intimacy". And by the way, that's still so gross."

Jane smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "What do you want to know exactly?"

"How ... how do you know it's time to… you know?"

Jane looked at his left hand where the silver wedding ring was. He took a deep breath and looked at his son. "It's hard to say, Daniel. It depends a lot who the person is. It's differently for everyone."

Daniel looked at his father and waited. Jane just continued his rambling. "What I think, about kissing someone you care, it's... ahh... you have to be sure about your feelings. Of course, your generation often rushes everything, but when it comes to a first kiss, calm down. Take your time. You don't need to be a Don Juan and get all the girls. Be a gentleman, talk… see how she accepts what's around her. And of course, only with you're sure this is something you want."

"Dad, it's just a kiss!"

"I know, buddy. But when you met a special one to share it, believe me, it's gonna be awesome." Jane looks to the lake with a smile in his face.

"_Hey, you two_. Dinner will be served in 15 minutes. Stop gossiping like old ladies and come clean yourselves." Teresa yells from the cabin balcony.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Come on, mom! We are not gossiping."

"Yeah, right." She smiles and left the balcony.

"Anymore questions?" Jane stood up and held out his hand to his son who takes and smiles to his father.

"Nope."

"So let's get some food and if you had time… some liciones de español later."

"It's 'lecciones', dad!"

"Just checking!" His son raised his eyebrows in a typical Lisbon physiognomy. Jane smiled and said, "Come on." They both got in house, finding Teresa and Elizabeth in kitchen.

"So, what are you two talking about?" She asked curious to her husband while their kids were leaving the kitchen.

"I will tell you later." He kissed his wife profusely.

"What about that?" She smiled surprised.

"I missed you."

"Oh, really?"

"Truly!" He kissed her again. "I'm jumping the shower now."

* * *

Lisbon finished cleaning the kitchen and headed for their bedroom. In the hallway, she noticed that Jane was still talking to Daniel. Her curiosity got bigger and she stopped for a moment near the door.

"Do you think she likes me or is just a game between her and her friends?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't think she'd be such a fool to follow what others think." Teresa heard a rattling noise against the wall. "But ..."

"Then don't do it." The woman was astonished at what she heard, but her breath was cut off when her husband returned to speak. "But you're curious?"

"It's just... how was your first kiss, Dad?"

"You know, it's a very personal question."

"I can't ask Mom that. She would freak out."

Teresa can hear Jane laughing. "Certainly."

"So?"

She could feel that Jane will answer it. In her head, she would never have imagined that Daniel was already having this kind of problem in his life. He was just a little boy. Her beloved little boy.

"Like I told you before, it depends a lot who is the person you want to kiss." There was a pause. "For me, it was like breathing again, a realization that the world was back in the right direction. Kissing someone who you love is a tremendous lucky, especially if this person feels the same way as you. And since my partner has wanted the same as me, we just met in same line."

"Partner?"

"Yes, she was the reason I wasn't knocked over by life years ago, and I'm glad she kept me center in the job and in life. Besides, I've come so close to losing her for stupid choices, that I forget how being honest to myself… and I knew how it was to live without her, away from her. It was a nightmare." There was another silence. "But when I kissed her in a small stuffy room in Miami, it was like everything stopped for a moment and finally I got some contemplation of a beautiful moment shared between two people. Something that could only be feel with our eyes closed."

"Hmm."

"When the time comes, you'll understand better what I'm talking about. You don't have to rush it, Daniel. Be you and everything will work out."

Teresa's mouth was open. Jane had just narrated the kiss they had at Miami airport as his first kiss. Before she could do anything, she heard her daughter call.

"_Mom_?"

Swearing low, she went to the door of the girl's room. "I'm sorry, my dear. Mommy's here now. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Mom, please! I'm not a baby."

"No, but you are stubborn like your daddy. Come on, Lizzie. Bathroom rules before sleep."

"Rules suck."

"Language, little girl."

* * *

"So, what's the secret between you and Daniel?" Lisbon was sitting on bed while Jane finished brushing his teeth in their suite bathroom.

"There is no such a thing, sweetheart."

"Okay." She leaned closer to the pillow as she watched him turned off the light and head to bed in his typical grandpa's pajamas. "Um, nothing about school?"

"High voice, Lisbon." Jane sat on the bed and pulled the cover. "Come on, what have you heard?"

She just turn over, straddling and kissing him. Patrick's hands touched her back and they moaned when a warm atmosphere falling around.

"Oh, what is this about?" He asked as he laid her on the bed and kissed her neck.

"Well, I missed you."

"You're a lousy liar." Jane started pulling out the silk nightgown that covered her skin, but his wife had something in mind. Teresa pushed him onto the bed, straddling him again.

"Then why don't you tell me what I really want to know?" The brunette spoke as she removed her nightgown.

"Because I love when you get curious and sassy." He sat on the bed and pulled her on a gentle kiss. His pajama shirt was coming to rest on the floor next to her nightgown.

When the last pieces of clothing fell on the floor, their kisses and touches intensified. His well-known hands circled the valleys and ledges of her body. Her soulmate. A fearless agent who supported him for so many years. A strong and passionate woman who brought his life new amplitude, giving a life that he dared not dream of.

"The door?" A trace of lucidity took over his mind, before he'll be inside her.

"It's closed. Oh... damn it!"

The moans were low, while their lips met again and again, as well as the movements of the dance most known among lovers. Jane waited for her, knowing that her peak would come soon. Hot, fast, and precise. No wonder she hugged him harder, murmuring his name several times, as he kissed her breasts, prolonging her orgasm.

Teresa knew it was his turn. And it's a side of him that she adored. His face becomes serious and his breathing harder. When Jane turned her, holding her hips and fitting into her, Lisbon knew he would take her in a unique way. His strong rhythm and the closeness of a climax so dear, made Patrick pull her to him in a hug and kiss her neck.

"Fuck, Lisbon, come with me!" His hand touched her intimate place, helping her to conquer another orgasm.

"Fuck, Jane." He came first, being followed by her, trembling without stopping in his arms. Jane's hands gripped her as the spasms settled.

Teresa was the first to move, disconnecting from him and turning to kiss him softly on the lips. Her husband reciprocated into a slow, passionate kiss, making the brunette hug him longer.

"Wow."

Jane smiled, pulling a lock of her brown hair behind her ear, while Lisbon smiled at him, touching his adorable face. Their breaths began to calm down. The love between them continued strong and mature. As the passion still warm and continuous.

"As much as I love to admire your features after an orgasm, my knees can't stand this position for so long, sweetheart." He scowled as they both lay back on the bed. "Damn, I need to do some swim classes soon."

"You look great. Two on a Wednesday night, completely unplanned, I think you can consider yourself a horning old man." She smiled against his chest.

Jane laughed, gently touching her hair, while taking advantage of the last waves of endorphin released by the pleasure they shared. "Before you go crazy, Daniel asked me about what it's like to kiss someone for real." He realized she became tense. "It is normal at his age to have these doubts, Teresa. Especially with the amount of information these children are bombarded daily."

"Hmm, and what did you say?"

"What you heard before Lizzie caught you listening behind the door."

"She didn't catch me." Teresa stood up, sitting on the bed, looking at him. "I was going back to the bedroom when I thought I heard some stupid noise."

"Right." He smiled as she reached for her nightgown on the floor. "Lousy liar."

"Okay, I heard what you said."

"So you know I commented about our first kiss on the TSA room, in Miami."

"Yeah."

She looked serious for a moment. "I understand it's too early to comment about... the past."

"It's not about that."

Lisbon looked at him confused. Jane touched her cheek softly for a brief moment, assuring her he's OK. "What I said to Daniel was what I really felt, Teresa. You know very well how difficult it was for me at the beginning. That our first kiss had a broader meaning than you can imagine. I was born again. Alive. Capable of breathing again. "

"Patrick ..."

"Don't think that I didn't fear your leaving for Washington. I was _petrified_. But not having you by my side at that time had a much worse meaning." He took her hand. "I was already in love with you for a long time. I didn't allow myself to dream of it for reasons that were explicit, but I have lived so long in a limbo that it seemed to be right for me. For my inability to allow myself to love you as you should be loved."

Teresa's mouth fell open, but she remained quiet at the words of her husband.

"You looked so beautiful in that dark pink dress, I was ready to tell you the truth." He smirked. "Well, after seducing you, of course."

Teresa gave him a slap. "Jerk."

Jane smiled. "It's all gone wrong, you left the hotel that way. And I was mulling all the time lost, running and trespassing the airport area. Those were nothing until I got on that plane and looked at you. Oh, you deserved to know the truth. Even if there was no more chance for me, I... I needed to talk, to share it with you. "

"And you said..." She smiled at him. "And it was everything I wanted to hear, even though you almost got sued."

"Well, Dennis was a big help." Jane pulled her into a kiss. "I still have some regrets, you know. That… maybe… I should have stolen a kiss here and there... _ouch_"

Lisbon gave him another slap. "Do _not_ even think about it. It's a beautiful story to tell our grandchildren."

"Certainly." He smiled kissing her again. "I love you, Teresa. I know I do not say it regularly, but it's true."

"I know. I love you too, Patrick." She kissed him again, laughing as he lifted her from the bed and followed her into the bathroom.

"Round 3?"

"We see, shall we?" He spoke pointing to a part of him who was starting to get excited again.

"Oh, my. Badboy Paddy is crazy this night." He set her in the center of the bathroom, turning on the water.

"Oh, don't you remember how we baptized every room in your house when we got back from Miami?"

"Perverted!" She laughed to get two towels and put them next to the tub. "And our trip to Paris? Without the children."

"The best 48 hours of my life."

"That we get all naked."

"Yes and without interference from anyone." He said pulling her into the tub. "By the way, have you ever wondered where we're going on our wedding anniversary?"

"Hey, it's still months away."

"Yes, but we should travel sooner. Alone."

"Jane, don't exaggerate."

"Why not? The kids will be on vacation. They can stay with Peter and Sam this time, or with your brothers in Chicago?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Oh, but that's the easy part." He kissed her neck.

"Hmmm, Jane!"

"Yes, my love. Bad boy Paddy is ready for another round ..."

* * *

I've been reviewing The Mentalist, and this story blows up my mind. This is my first fanfiction and English is not my native language. Be gentle and I'll improve. Thanks.


End file.
